whitewolffandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:CocoFeli
Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Wyrm. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Zirkonia (Diskussion) 07:49, 3. Feb. 2013 Hi, danke für deine Koregturen. Bist nen Schatz Hallo, Deine für Deine zahlreichen Bearbeitungen! Ich würde es aber begrüßen, wenn Du das Format der Artikel beachten würdest - also die Textformatierung, Setzen des Icons, Kategorien etc. Näheres dazu findest Du unter White Wolf Wiki:Formatierung und Besonderheiten; lediglich der Abschnitt über Quellenangaben ist nicht aktuell, ich bearbeite das die Tage. Ich werde in ein paar Stunden oder die Tage nochmal über Deine Artikel sehen und mich genauer mit ihnen befassen; ich kann dabei auch die Formatierung setzen. Es würde mir nur halt Arbeit abnehmen, gerade falls Du vor hast, länger hier zu bleiben, wenn Du das halt in Zukunft übernehmen könntest. Was die Seite Beherrschung betrifft, gibt es bereits einen Artikel über die Disziplin in VTM: Beherrschung (VTM). Dein Artikel scheint sich auch mit VTM zu befassen; wenn Du magst, übertrag Deine Ergebnisse gerne. In VTR existiert eine Disziplin mit gleichem Namen, daher die Abgrenzung; der Artikel Beherrschung sollte eine Begriffsklärungsseite sein. Ich habe das vertrottelt und werde das bei Gelegenheit nachholen. Es tut mir Leid um Deine Mühe. Sehr löblich aber, dass Du Quellenangaben nutzt! Wenn ich Dir irgendwie helfen kann, wende Dich ruhig an mich! --V.-P. M. 10:48, 3. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Oh, wegen Beherrschung nochmal: Bitte nenne nur den Effekt der Stufe, nicht aber regeltechnisches wie Kosten, Probe, Bedingung, Anwendungs- und Wirkungsdauer. Ich weiß, dass das auf anderen Seiten getan wird, aber ich bin mir wegen der rechtlichen Situation nicht im Klaren und möchte lieber keine Klage riskieren ;) - V.-P. M. 10:51, 3. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Hey! Danke, dass Du meine Hinweise beherzigst! Ich habe inzwischen (hoffentlich) alle neuen Artikel durchgesehen und bearbeitet. Du musst aber das englische White Wolf Wiki nicht unbedingt als Quelle angeben; dieses Wiki ist ja quasi ein Ableger und es ist absolut, auch rechtlich, ok, es nicht als Quelle zu nennen; in der Wikipedia geschieht das auch nicht. Die beziehen ihre Informationen ja auch nur aus Büchern oder von anderen Internetseiten. Ansonsten würde ich Dich nur bitten, im ersten Satz eines Artikels den Titel des Artikels fett zu schreiben. Das ist auch schon alles. Vielen Dank für Deine eifrige Mitarbeit! - V.-P. M. 22:40, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Hallo, natürlich ;) Das sind Vorlagen. Du fügst existierende Vorlagen ein, indem Du den Namen der Vorlage in zwei geschweifte Klammern setzt, also z. B. oder . Der Kasten darüber, dass ein Artikel unvollständig ist, ist auch eine Vorlage: (die Vorlage fügt den Artikel auch automatisch zur Kategorie Unvollständige Artikel hinzu, sodass man das nicht von Hand machen muss). Im Moment haben wir noch keine Auflistung aller Vorlagen, die bis jetzt existieren. Ich werde das bei Gelegenheit nachholen und Dir dann Bescheid geben; wir werden aber, wenn das Wiki wächst, definitiv sehr viel mehr Vorlagen brauchen, als wir jetzt haben. Sie würden dann erstellt werden, wenn sie eben gebraucht werden. Um selbst eine zu erstellen, solltest Du in HTML bewandert sein. Dann kannst Du Dir am besten den Quelltext einer bestehenden Vorlage, zum Beispiel VTMcbl, ansehen und wirst schnell selbst heraus finden, wie sie erstellt werden. Wenn Du dann eine neue Seite erstellst, die eine Vorlage werden soll, nenne sie Template:(name der zukünftigen Vorlage). Solltest Du HTML nicht beherrschen oder einfach keine Lust haben oder was auch immer, kannst Du sie natürlich einfach, wenn Du Bedarf nach einer neuen Vorlage siehst, vorschlagen und dann kann ich das auch machen. (Ich hoffe, das war halbwegs verständlich ... liest sich so kompliziert. Sonst frag einfach nach.) - V.-P. M. 23:17, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Okay, das freut mich. Beachte nur die Farbgebung; für VTM und WTA haben wir ja schon entsprechende Vorlagen, bei anderen Spielen müsste man das aus den dt-*- und stub-*-Vorlagen ablesen. Um was für eine Vorlage soll es denn gehen? - V.-P. M. 23:33, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Oh, noch eine Frage. Hast Du die deutschen Bücher und weißt, wie genau Garou Nation übersetzt wurde? Garounation, Garou Nation oder Garou-Nation oder ... ? - V.-P. M. 23:35, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Okay. Ich habe jetzt noch ein ganz kleines bisschen an der Vorlage herumgepfuscht (Rahmenfarbe, Linksetzung). Ist aber auf jeden Fall sinnvoll, diese Vorlage. Hm, woher weißt Du, dass es im Deutschen Garou Nation heißt? (Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett. Wenn Du also heute noch antworten solltest, schreibe ich Dir erst morgen zurück.) - V.-P. M. 23:45, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ja, absolut. Ich habe ja auch alles erst mit der Zeit gelernt. Ah, Wikipedia. Da hätte man vielleicht mal drauf kommen können. *Hand an die Stirn schlag* Finde dieses ewige Gezeter gegen die Wikipedia gerade von Lehrern und Bibliotheksleuten ziemlich unnötig. Die Informationen dort sind im allgemeinen ziemlich verlässlich. - V.-P. M. 13:22, 5. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Noch eine kurze Frage zu den Balam. Du schreibst, sie kommen aus Südafrika und schmücken sich nach Art der Maya und Inka? Meintest Du Südamerika? - V.-P. M. 13:43, 5. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ah, verstehe. Mir passiert das auch manchmal. (Du hast übrigens gerade Africa geschrieben ;)) Na ja, weitere Quellen sollte man ja immer hinzuziehen, egal womit man arbeitet ... aber wenn man sich jetzt nicht sooo tiefgehend mit dem Thema beschäftigt, langt Wikipedia völlig. Ein paar kleine Sachen noch: Füg ruhig die Vorlage stub-wta ein, anstatt den Artikel manuell in die Kategorie Unvollständig einzuordnen. Das hilft dem Leser; er sieht dann eher, dass es zu dem Thema noch etwas zu ergänzen gibt, als dass er in den Kategorien nachschaut. Und in die Kategorien Werwolf: Die Apokalypse, Vampire: Die Maskerade etc. werden im allgemeinen nur Artikel einsortiert, die ein sehr grundlegendes Thema behandeln und nicht in eine bestehende Kategorie passen. - V.-P. M. 16:59, 5. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ou, ou, kurz noch. Woher hast Du dieses Zitat? 'Ich bin die Dunkelheit und das Licht, der Schattenjäger und der König der Sonne. Meine Klauen halten die Erde, meine Zunge kostet den Himmel. Ich bin standhaft und stark, mitfühlend und fürsorglich. Ich bin der Tiger und meine Worte sind rein.' Eine Quellenangabe wäre da sicher sinnvoll. - V.-P. M. 17:01, 5. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Hallo nochmal, hier schon mal eine Auflistung aller Vorlagen, die wir im Moment haben: White Wolf Wiki:Vorlagen. Leider sind die Überschriften und Vorlagen etwas durcheinander geraten, ich weiß nicht warum und habe auch heute keine Lust mehr, mich damit auseinanderzusetzen. Du findest Dich sicher trotzdem zurecht. Was das Zitat angeht, wäre es super, wenn Du die Quelle finden könntest. Ansonsten wäre es aus Urheberrechtsgründen nämlich sinnvoll, das Zitat zu entfernen. - V.-P. M. 20:06, 7. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Finde ich toll. Du machst einen extrem guten Eindruck auf mich. Freut mich total, dass Du hier her gefunden hast. - V.-P. M. 15:11, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Hm, ich verstehe nicht so ganz? -V.-P. M. 18:53, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC) *schmunzel* Ich verstand. ;) Ich konnte nur nicht verstehen, was Du mit 'was, an dem man richtig arbeiten kann' meintest. - V.-P. M. 19:01, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ja! Das habe ich mir auch gedacht, als ich hier her gekommen bin. In dem englischsprachigen Wiki gab es zwar auch nicht alles, aber trotzdem hat mich das damals noch völlig leere deutschsprachige viel mehr angezogen - eben deshalb. Trotzdem motiviert es total, wenn man nicht ganz alleine ist, weil man so ja auch sieht, dass sich das zumindest irgendwer anguckt, was man in vieler Stunden Arbeit so zusammenschreibt. - V.-P. M. 19:27, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ah. Das erklärt dann auch, warum Du den Fokus gerade auf diese Seiten so sehr legst. Gehört Zwockel vielleicht auch zu Deiner Tabletop-Gruppe? Ich frage, weil es sonst ein interessanter Zufall wäre, dass ihr beiden euch am gleichen Tag das erste mal hier bemerkbar macht - gerade, da sehr selten jemand hier herkommt. - V.-P. M. 19:38, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC) *lach* Ja, das ist mir aufgefallen ;) Er schreibt eine Reihe von Artikeln, bei denen ich mir ewig vorgenommen habe, sie zu schreiben. Das ist gut, denn es hätte wahrscheinlich noch gedauert, bis ich sie geschrieben hätte. Ich hoffe, ich muss nicht befürchten, dass ihr zwei geht, wenn ihr genug Informationen für eure Gruppe habt ;) - V.-P. M. 19:49, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ein heeres Ziel, das er hat! Aber ich teile euren Ehrgeiz vollkommen. Mir gefällt an der Arbeit am Wiki vor allem das ganze zusätzliche Wissen, dass man erwirbt, allein schon durch Korrekturlesen oder wenn man etwas nachschlägt. Einge ganze Reihe von Büchern habe ich nur gelesen, damit ich nachher Artikel darüber schreiben konnte. Das rockt. Außerdem kann man dann immer etwas nachschlagen und man weiß, dass die Informationen verlässlich sind. Irgendwie macht sowas auch stolz. Ich bin stolz auf dieses Projekt. Ah, Du machst Abi? Ich habe mich das schon gefragt, weil Du zwar angibst, Schülerin zu sein, aber jetzt nicht so extrem jung rüberkommst. - V.-P. M. 20:03, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ah, Du hast auch Ahnung von VTM? Kennst Du Dich noch mit anderen Spielen von White Wolf aus? Ich frage mich manchmal, was in dem Kopf der Leute vorgeht, die sich die cWoD ausgedacht haben. Gerade so Dinge wie Pentex, die Tzimisce oder die ganzen Details über die Giovanni (mein Lieblingsclan :)). Justin Achilli ist garantiert voll der schräge Typ. Mit dem würde ich gerne mal einen Tee trinken. Da gebe ich Dir Recht, sowas schult ziemlich. White Wolf benutzt ja auch manchmal ziemlich obskure Begriffe. Ich bin auch noch Schüler und wir behandeln in Geschichte den Spanischen Kolonialismus - kommt mir dabei entgegen, dass ich Iberia by Night gelesen habe und deshalb halbwegs über die spanische Geschichte Bescheid weiß. - V.-P. M. 20:18, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ach ja, Dein DAV-Regelwerk hattest Du einmal erwähnt. Die meisten kommen ja auch erst durch VTM zu der cWoD, ich habe eigentlich noch nie gehört, dass jemand erst irgendein anderes Spiel kannte. Wie bist Du eigentlich dazu gekommen, und warum spielst Du jetzt gerade Wta? Die Giovanni rocken. Aber keiner versteht mich da :( Ich versteh gar nicht richtig, was ich an ihnen so toll finde, aber sie waren eigentlich schon immer mein Lieblingsclan, schon als ich Bloodlines gespielt habe und noch gar nichts außer dem in Bloodlines behandeltem über die cWoD wusste. Die Assamiten finde ich auch cool, aber nicht so cool wie die Giovanni. Ich interessiere mich auch ziemlich für die orientalisch-arabische Kultur, da passt das natürlich. Ich mag aber auch die Tzimisce, Ravnos und Setiten gerne. Hast Du die Seite über Google gefunden? 1919/20 - Große Depression und so? Habe ich gerade hinter mir. Ich bin aber froh, dass das nur eine Art Exkurs war; ich verstehe ja soo nichts von Wirtschaft. - V.-P. M. 20:46, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Stimmt, WTA bietet sich im allgemeinen nach VTM so ziemlich am besten an. Es sei denn, man steht auf einen Clan, der eine enge Verbindung zu einer anderen übernatürlichen Spezies hat. Außer es sind die Gangrel, dann ist man ja wieder bei WTA. Euer RPG ist ein gemischtes? Heißt das, ihr mischt einfach alle möglichen Spiele irgendwie zusammen? Ahh, danke :) Ich mag es, wenn jemand etwas nettes über meine Artikel sagt. Assamiten ist auch einer der Artikel, auf die ich ganz besonders stolz bin. Ou, ou, daran erinnere ich mich noch. Ihr werdet dann wohl eher nicht zu der Großen Depression kommen. Versailles finde ich aber auch nicht spannender, muss ich sagen. - V.-P. M. 21:09, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Bitte verzeih' die etwas späte Antwort, ich war gestern so ziemlich den ganzen Tag außer Haus. Hmm, was Du da mit Deinem RPG beschreibst, klingt tatsächlich extrem unstrukturiert. Wintertal kenne ich gar nicht. Klingt aber immer noch ziemlich ... frei ... Interessant, dass das anscheinend funktionieren kann. Du wohnst wahrscheinlich nicht in Niedersachsen, aber bei uns können die Lehrer sich Wahlmodule aussuchen. Und dann nehmen sie ernsthaft Nationalsozialismus anstatt irgendwas anderem. Versteh ich nicht, sowas. Das mit dem anderen Wiki - wird wohl das offizielle White Wolf Wiki sein? - seh ich mir gleich mal an, aber ich wollte erstmal antworten, bevor ich mich wieder 'in die Arbeit stürze' ;) - V.-P. M. 20:02, 10. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Hallo, ein Verweis auf das offizielle White Wolf Wiki ist defintiv sinnvoll, weil die sozusagen 'nicht zu uns gehören'. Bitte gib aber die Quelle in folgender Form an: *(Beschreibung). An Deiner Art, Quellen anzugeben, ist nichts grundsätzlich falsches; das dient nur einfach der Einheitlichkeit. Ich habe das bis jetzt immer so gemacht und nicht wirklich Lust, das zu ändern ;) Das mit Ziffern machen wir bei Quellenangaben innerhalb des Artikels, mit Pfeilen und so. Das habe ich inzwischen bereits auf White Wolf Wiki:Formatierung und Besonderheiten#Quellenangaben beschrieben. Oh, und, ganz klein noch: Der Vorsintflutliche der Setiten heißt im Deutschen Seth. Klar ist das nicht sinnvoll, aber in den Quellenbüchern ist das nun einmal so. - V.-P. M. 20:38, 10. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Hi Coco, sieh mal in White Wolf Wiki, Thema Garou und weitere sind bearbeitet. Kannst sicher noch dran mitwirken, würde mich über Erfahrungsaustausch auch freuen. Es ist Vollmond! Heule Wolf ! Erwecke den Zorn in dir !! WerWolfST 13:50, 13. Jul. 2015 (UTC)